Shh, it's a secret!
by Z 3 s t y B u t t 3 r f l y
Summary: Hinamori Amu's life took a big turn when a new teacher came to her school. He takes a huge interest in her and plus...he's married. What will happen?
1. The New Teacher

**Butt3rfly: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy…**

**Ikuto: It's Amuto rite?**

**Butt3rfly: PSH! Like duh! I hate Tadamu! PSH!**

**Ikuto: Whoo! I love the Amuto fanfic writers!**

**Butt3rfly: Aww, we love you too Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Yea, yea, yea, just start the fanfic…**

**Butt3rfly: Moment ruiner…well anyways, I don't own SC in anyway! And BTW, Amu will be OOC in this story… can't say I didn't warn you…**

**Ikuto: Please enjoy!**

* * *

***Shh, it's a secret***

** *Chapter 1***

**(Amu POV)**

"Look it's Hinamori Amu!"

"That's her?! She's so pretty!"

"And rich!"

"But thing is I heard that she's really unpleasant."

"Is that so…such a shame." More propaganda is being spread about me. Everyday it's the same thing. I walk down the school hall and everyone clears the way, goes into groups and starts gossiping about me. Hi, my name is Hinamori Amu and I attend Seiyo High. I'm 17 years old, which means I'm a senior. I have waist length pink hair and honey golden eyes. I walked over to my locker and see my best friend.

"Hey Rima," I said to her. She turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"Hi Amu." Rima is a petite girl with long, blonde, wavy hair and mustardy colored eyes.

"What's up?" I asked her while opening my locker to get my books for the day. She nodded.

"Nothing really, except that I heard we're going to have a new teacher this year," she told me.

"Really?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I heard he was a 'hottie'," she added while using air quotes. I shut my locker door and looked at Rima.

"I bet you heard that from Saaya," I said to her.

"Bingo." I giggled. Saaya is this redhead that is always declaring war against me. I don't know what I've ever done to her but she always does it. Suddenly the bell for the starting of the day rang.

"C'mon Rima, let's get to class," I said while linking arms with her. She nodded and we walked to class together.

~Z 3 s t y B u t t 3 r f l y ~

We got to class in before the teacher and took our seats in the back near to the window as usual. We chatted for a few minutes, then the teacher entered. He had messy brown hair and wore glasses.

"Good morning class," he said with a big, bright smile on his face as usual. Everyone stood up and replied.

"Today, you guys are going to have a new homeroom teacher this year," he said while removing his glasses and cleaning them off with the bottom of his jacket and then placing it back over his eyes. A girl raised her hand and he acknowledged her.

"Nikaidou-sensei, how come you aren't the teacher for this year again?" she asked. That's a very interesting question.

"Well, the principal felt as if he needed a vacation so the vice principal has to take his place until he returns," he answered.

"So how does answer her question?" I asked boredly. He smiled at me and continued.

"Well Himamori-san-," he started but then I cut him off.

"It's HiNamori," I answered irritably.

"As I was saying, Himamori-san," I'm pretty sure a vein popped out my forehead when he said my name wrong again, "until he returns the vice principal has to be the principal and I have to be the new vice principal because I have more experience here then any other teacher." Chatter was heard in the classroom after he said this.

"Anyway, it's time to greet your new teacher," he said loud enough to get everyone's attention except mine of course, I was looking out the window, "you may come in I heard him say." Suddenly fan girl squeals and what seems to be fruits falling off the trees were heard.

"Good morning everyone," I heard a velvet-smooth voice say, "my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi." I turned my attention to him-and also noticed some girls on the floor out cold, maybe that's what sounded like fruits falling off a tree- and gasped silently when I saw him. He was gorgeous. He had silk-like midnight blue hair and stunning sapphire eyes. Plus, he had a slender body and what he had on showed that he had abs; a six pack to be specific.

"I'll be here for the rest of the year so please treat me good," he said and flashed such a charming smile to the class that it would cause you to faint.

"Just to inform you, Himamori Amu-," I cut him off again.

"IT'S HINAMORI!!!!! NOT MA, NA!!!" I shouted at him going over the edge. Tsukiyomi-sensei, raised an amused eyebrow at me.

"As I was saying until Himamori-san rudely interrupted me," this guy is getting on my last nerve, "her and Mashiro Rimo-."

"It's RimA," Rima said irritably also.

"Are the student councilors of this homeroom."

"Ok, good to know, so they will be the ones giving me the daily reports of the class," Tsukiyomi-sensei stated while staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and started staring out the window again. Why was he staring at me like that? It's just weird.

"Well, I'll leave you to and your class," Nikaidou said then I heard footsteps retreating so I assumed he left.

"Well, are there anyway questions you'd like to ask me?" Tsukiyomi-sensei asked. Wrong choice of words. Suddenly all the girls started shouting questions like, 'Are you single?' or 'Can I have your number?'

"Whoa, whoa, one at a time," he said chuckling. I gave my attention back to the class and noticed that the girls were actually raising their hands in moderation. But the one that stood out the most was Saaya and he picked her.

"Are you single?" she asked. Me and Rima had to stifle our laughter at how desperate she is.

"No, I'm married," he replied. WHAT!!!!!!!!!! HE CAN'T BE MARRIED- Wait? Why am I so disappointed? All the girls furrowed their eyebrows and put their hands went down.

"I'm guessing that's the end of the questions?" he asked and no one replied.

"Well, let's get on with class then," he said.

---------------------------------After School--------------------------------------

Finally school is over. But it's strange during the classes I had with Tsukiyomi-sensei, I felt like I was being stared at with content. Anyway, brushing it off, I'm currently in the class room, fixing up the daily report. Did I mention he's in here too? No? Well now I did. And plus, I'm here alone with him because Rima had to take care of some business so she left. After a while, I finally finished and got up out of my seat to give the report to him. When I did I noticed him playing with a pair of scissors. Weird…but hey who am I to judge, I play with matches when I'm bored.

"Here's the report sensei," I handed while handing it to him. He looked up at me and …smirked?

"Thank you, _Amu_," he said seductively. Wait, did he just call me Amu? And say it seductively? Isn't he married? He took the report from me.

_KSSSSSSSSH!!!!!!!!!_

Suddenly was heard in the class. I stood there frozen and Tsukiyomi-sensei kept staring down. I looked down and saw that the scissors he was playing with slit my blouse in half and the whole of my bra was exposed.

"Aww, this was my favorite blouse!" I whined.

* * *

**Butt3rfly: interesting…**

**Ikuto: Wow…**

**Amu: WHY DOES THAT PERVERT HAVE TO SEE MY BRA!!!!!**

**Butt3rfly: because I'm the author of this story and what I say goes!**

**Amu: *mumbles profanities again Butt3rfly***

**Ikuto: Wow…**

**Butt3rfly: You said that already!**

**Ikuto: I know… but wow…**

**Butt3rfly: Ok then, anyway, please press the sexy green button and R&R!!!**


	2. My brother Tsukiyomi Ikuto

**Butt3rfly: Hey pplz!! This is chappie 2 of Shh, it's a secret!**

**Ikuto: Whoo! I wanna see what happens next!!**

**Amu: ~It's Barbie (barbie, barbie, barbie) ~**

**Butt3rfly: OMG! I love that song ever since I heard it on 106 and Park!!**

**Butt3rfly and Amu: ~ Tom tom like in Lebanon, Hotter than in Pakistan, Click click click Young Nick the atomic bomb yeah, see ya then you lick ya tongue, bet that it tastes good getcha some! ~**

**Ikuto: *sighs* Z 3 s t y B u t t 3 r f l y doesn't own SC in anyway…**

* * *

***Shh, it's a secret***

** *Chapter 2***

**(Normal POV)**

Tsukiyomi-sensei kept on staring at Amu's boobs and one thing was running through his head, _"Damn, this girl has some serious boobs."_ Amu stared at him weirdly.

"Earth to Tsukiyomi-sensei!!" she shouted. He looked at her face.

"Huh?" he said stupidly.

"My blouse? What am I going to do? I can't walk home like this!" Amu exclaimed. Tsukiyomi-sensei paid her no attention instead he kept on staring down. Amu groaned out in frustration and walked back over to her seat and started packing up her things.

"C'mon it's not that bad," he commented. Amu stared at him skeptically.

"Oh yea, 'cuz a big rip on the front my blouse that's exposing my boobs is nothing to worry about," she said sarcastically.

"Ok, maybe it is that bad," he said. Amu just ignored him and continued to pack her stuff up until she dropped her pencil case under the desk. She sighed and went on all fours to get it but when she was getting back up, she hit her head on the desk and one of her contacts flew out.

"Oh great!! Now one of my contacts fell out!" she shouted irritably. Tsukiyomi-sensei sighed.

"How about I drop you home?" he offered.

"No thank you, but I can take care of myself," she said venomously. He shrugged and went to sit down at his desk.

"Suit yourself, but if you change your mind, I'm right here," he said while smiling innocently. Amu scoffed in disgust then looked at her bag.

"Where did I put my glasses?" she asked herself while starting to search her bag. She checked the sides, the front, the middle, everywhere and still couldn't find them. Tsukiyomi-sensei watched her in amusement.

"I knew I put them in here this morning," she said out aggressively. She hit the bag in frustration and she heard something break.

"Oh God no," she said pitifully. Tsukiyomi-sensei raised his eyebrows while trying to hold back his laughter. She opened the front part again and there were her rectangle framed glasses with one glass with a huge crack in the middle.

"Great," she said while sighing. She looked in Tsukiyomi-sensei's direction and sighed then she walked slowly up to the teacher's desk and turned her head to the side.

"Tsukiyomi-sensei, can I please get a ride home?" she asked mumbling to herself. Of course, he was enjoying himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that," he said innocently. Amu growled and turned to him.

"May I please get a ride home?" she asked through gritted teeth. He fakely smiled innocently.

"Sure, it would be my pleasure," he said.

----------------------------10 minutes later-------------------------------

Amu finally arrived home with the aid of Tsukiyomi-sensei but instead of driving her inside he let her off at the gate, at the request of Amu of course. She exited the car and slammed the door and was about to walk off but was stopped when he called her back.

"Hey!" he called out to her. She sighed and turned back to the car.

"Yes?" she asked irritably. He smirked at her.

"Where's my thank you?" he asked.

"Do you really think you should get a thank you after you've spent a majority of time staring at my almost fully exposed chest?" Amu asked as calmly as possible.

"By the way what size are you?" He asked. Amu blinked a few times then turned around and walked away. Tsukiyomi-sensei just chuckled and drove away.

**(Amu POV)**

After I walked away from Tsukiyomi-sensei's car, I walked down a tiled drive way and I walked pass the pond in the go to the front door. (Princ3ss: Too lazy to describe, pics on profile…) Anyway I walked in and was greeted by all my maids and butlers.

"Good evening, Amu-sama!" they said in unison. I smiled at all of them.

"Good evening everyone!" When some of my butlers looked at me properly, they had nosebleeds and some fainted. Then my head butler walked up to me. He has silky green hair and emerald green eyes and he wears glasses. As he walked over to me, he pushed up his glasses on his face more. He's a few years older than me.

"A-Amu-sama?" he said nervously with a red face.

"It's a long story, Kairi, I'm going to go change and I'll tell you later," I said while heading for the stairs.

"H-Haii," he replied. Then I ran upstairs. It took me a little while to get to my room but I got there. It was of course pink. (Princ3ss: And again I'm too lazy to describe, pics on profile…) When I walked in I noticed that my closet door was open and clothes were flying out of it. I walked over to it slowly and opened it slowly. When I did I saw a girl with blonde hair in long pigtails.

"Really Utau?" I said. She looked up at me with her bluish colored eyes and smiled nervously. I don't know why but since just now, her eyes look oddly familiar.

"Hey Amu, I was looking for something to wear to a party I'm going to tonight," she said to me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It makes no sense I keep telling you to ask me before you raid so do what you want," I said to her while going to my dresser for an over sized T-shirt and a pair of short pink shorts.

"Thank you Amu-chin!" she said cutely. I giggled at her.

"What kind of party are you going to anyway?" I asked her while going into the bathroom to change.

"A party for my birthday that went last week at my brother's house," she replied. After I finished changing, I walked out.

"Oh, that's cool," I replied. Utau has been one of my closest friends since we were 7. She goes to a private school that her parents forced her to go to. I know her because of our parents and the family business.

"And you're coming," she said to me smirking. I stared at her in disbelief.

"And you couldn't have told me this before I changed?" I asked her irritably.

"Nope, I like annoying you like that," she replied. I sighed.

---------------------------Later-----------------------------

Currently, me and Utau are in Utau's limo on the way to her brother's house for the party.

"I like this outfit you picked out for me and I absolutely love your outfit!" Utau squealed. She was wearing a black tank top with some black shorts that reached above the middle of her thigh and a grey blazer and a black and white scarf with some high heel boots and I was wearing a blue dress that also reached above the middle of my thigh with some brown heels and red, white and black knee high socks with a pair of black rectangle frame glasses I found somewhere in my room that are NOT broken. (Pics on profile!)

"Thanks, but how much further until we reach your brother's house?" I asked. She shrugged.

"About a few more minutes," she replied.

"Good, because I'm dying to meet him," I replied while smirking. She smirked too.

"Unfortunately he's married but hopefully you can steal him away because I absolutely hate his bitch of a wife," she said mischievously. I giggled.

"Issues much?" I said teasingly.

"And the worst part is that he was forced to marry her because of our parents and the business," Utau sighed. I shuddered.

"I hope that that doesn't happen to us," I said.

"I know right," she replied. Suddenly the limo came to a stop.

"We're here…." she said like how a creepy killer would say it, "It's time to PARTY!" I rolled my eyes. Oh Utau…

------------------------10 minutes later-------------------------

We walked inside, and I have to admit the house is pretty big, and a lot of celebrities, friends and other people were here for Utau's party. Suddenly the song Lil' Freak by Usher and Nicki Minaj started playing (Don't Own!!), and people started dancing so it got a bit hard to walk freely.

"C'mon Amu, my brother is suppose to be around here somewhere!!" Utau tried to shout over the music. I nodded and followed her to the kitchen. When we got there I saw blue and it was a familiar blue. Utau ran over to it and hugged it or HIM. I couldn't make him out because of the people in here but as I got closer I wanted to turn around and run. There stood the devil himself…Tsukiyomi-sensei. I was about to turn around and leave but then Utau screamed my name out.

"AMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Damn it! I turned around and walked over to her. When Tsukiyomi-sensei saw me he looked shocked but then replaced it with a smirk.

"Amu, this is my brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

* * *

**Butt3rfly: DA-UM! I didn't see that coming!**

**Ikuto: How could you not see that coming and you're the author?**

**Butt3rfly: Because I didn't know where this chapter was going…**

**Ikuto: *stares at Butt3rfly in disbelief* Really?**

**Butt3rfly: Anyway hope you enjoyed and-**

**Amu: PLEASE R&R!!**


	3. This so called 'victorious' wife

**Butt3rfly: Yo! 'Sup?**

**Ikuto: Ok then… Anyway this is chappie 3 of Shh, it's a secret!**

**Butt3rfly: Anyways, we need to get a starting on this a chapter!**

**Ikuto: Weird…**

**Butt3rfly: Ignoring you, anyway plz enjoy this chapter and I don't own SC in anyway!**

**Ikuto: …

* * *

**

***Shh, it's a secret***

** *Chapter 3***

**(Amu POV)**

"Utau," I said dangerously, "why didn't you tell me that this pervert is your brother?" She looked confused and looked at me then him then me then him.

"Wait, you two know each other already?" she asked confused. His smirk just grew wider.

"Oh yea, I'm having an affair with her…" he said mischievously. My face flushed and I got angry.

"ONLY IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU FRIGGIN' PERVERT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Utau ignored my comment and started jumping up and down for joy.

"YAY! I can finally get rid of that nasty sister-in-law that I have!" Utau chirped. I stared at her angrily with my face still red.

"Utau, we don't have anything going on, he's just a lying pervert," I said to her through gritted teeth. I was about to reply but suddenly I heard someone shout out.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOO!" I was about to turn around but I was suddenly pushed to the ground by a girl with dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She looked really slutty because she had on some shorts that reach under her ass and a belly skin blouse that was strapless. I looked at Tsukiyomi-sensei and I noticed his mood turned extremely cold but I was extremely mad because someone was bitchy enough to push me down. She was hugging him like some desperate puppy for attention. I wanted to throw up, okay? Because it's like so gross, and she's like trying to rub herself on him and she's hardly wearing anything.

"Excuse me," I said a little bit too unpleasantly, " but you just pushed me on the floor." She looked at me in disgust and scoffed.

"I thought you were apart of the floor, my bad," she said smiling fakely.

"You would know, you look like trash," I said while Utau helped me up and started glaring at her also. She glared at me.

"Excuse me?" she asked me angrily. I smirked.

"I said, you would know, you look like trash," I repeated. She was about to say something else but I cut her off.

"Don't even bother to reply because apparently all that comes out of your mouth is shit," I said. Her jaw dropped.

"And close your mouth before everyone starts to smell that shit," I said smiling innocently. She immediately closed her mouth and Utau and Tsukiyomi-sensei were trying to stifle their laughter.

"W-Well," she started while trying to think of a comeback, "you look like shit." I stared at her in disbelief.

"Hip hip…BOO!" I said to her. She growled at me and said nothing else. Utau just burst out in laughter right there.

"B-Bitch!" she shouted while pointing at the slut. After Utau stopped laughing me and her went to walk around a bit.

--------------------------Later-------------------------------

I'm sitting on a couch with my legs crossed and a bored expression on my face. Utau ditched me just a while ago because some dude she thought was hot asked her to dance. Just then I saw Tsukiyomi-sensei walking towards me with 2 drinks in his hands. He took a seat beside me and offered me one drink. I took it and started sipping it.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Sorry about Katsu," he said to me. I snickered.

"Her name doesn't fit her," I said. (Katsu means victorious). He chuckled too.

"So what are you doing out so late on a school night?" he asked me teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Only the teachers that doesn't have lives ask that question," I replied.

"Well I'm a teacher that likes to break rules," he said to me mischievously.

"Why did you become a teacher anyway?" I asked. He shrugged then smirked.

"I needed to play with some high school girls," he replied playfully. I glared at him teasingly.

"So what? You're a pedophile?" I asked him.

"Call it whatever you want," he replied. I giggled. Suddenly the so called 'victorious' girl came stomping over angrily. I leaned over to Tsukiyomi-sensei.

"Someone's in trouble~" I said in a sing-songy tone. He rolled his eyes irritated. She walked in front of him and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing with this?" she asked furiously while pointing to me. Tsukiyomi-sensei looked like he wanted to climb into a hole and never come out.

"Don't refer me to you because well…look at you I mean even a cow could dress better," I said to her while leaning back into the couch. She turned around and walked away.

"Bye~" I said. Aww, poor thing probably can't take anymore disses.

"I should keep you," he said while smirking. I giggled. We sat there in silence for a while but then I broke it.

"No but seriously, why did you become a teacher and you have your parents' company to fall back on?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but all I know is that I don't want anyone to ever be in my position," he said. I smiled.

"Aww, Tsukiyomi-sensei cares," I said teasingly.

"Ikuto," he said to me. I stared at him weirdly.

"You can call me Ikuto, outside of class of course," he added. I nodded.

"Sure, Ikuto then," I said to him. He smirked at me. I have a feeling that Tsukiyo- I mean Ikuto and I will be good friends.

* * *

**Butt3rfly: Wow…**

**Ikuto: Interesting…I wanna know what happen next seriously…**

**Butt3rfly: Well we have to get some reviews to know what happens next… although I think this chapter is kind of boring.**

**Ikuto: Doesn't matter…but anywayz pplz plz R&R! **


End file.
